paladogfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
Bosses |- |Ice Glen |Ghost King (known as Monster) |Disappears and reappears to lick |Nomnom Duck |Eats Paladog's troops |- |Dark Cave |Ghost Paladog |Uses Ghost Fist of Fury |White Dragon |Freezes Paladog's troops with icy breath |- |Forgotten Palace |Poison Emitting Witch |Poisons Paladog's troops |Dark Lord |Uses a deadly scythe, the equivalent of the Turn Undead Mace |} Boss Strategies Zombie King The Zombie King will assault the player by summoning a continuous line of zombies, which will supplement the ranged skeletons already in play. While the zombies themselves are not a great threat, the skeletons will build up fast while your army works to hold the zombies back. Before long, the skeleton army's ranged attacks will be overwhelming. The best way to stand up to this force is to fight fire with fire; or in this case, ranged with ranged. Any early-game melee unit will find it difficult to get close to the skeletons without near-immediate death, and there's not enough mana supply to summon the hordes necessary to march through the enemy skeletons. An army of Hood the Rabbit archers will both hold back the zombie line, and slowly kill skeletons in the process. It can be beneficial to use a mace to thin out the skeletons as well; since they tend to huddle in a tight group, Fire, Lightning, and Meteor all work wonders here. If current food production can't support the archer upkeep after the boss has been summoned, start the match by summoning Rabbits. By the time they breach the castle and summon the boss, they should already be in substantial numbers, and will make it an easy fight to the end. Frog Witch The Frog Witch will try to assault the player by turning the player's troops into frogs and summon baby purple demons. The best way to beat this boss is too summon A LOT of troops. By the time you must watch her turns your 5th troop into a frog, the converted troops will turn back. Giant Soccer Skeleton The best way to beat this boss is to use your troops as a distraction while you use your magic. Lighting, Meteor, and Fist of Fury mace work best. Mummy King To beat this boss, just use a lot of troops and magic just like King Zombie. The boss just summons mummies but as the mummies will last longer,summon a lot of these Rabbits to push them off the ledge. Ghost King The best way to beat this boss is to stay in the back. The Ghost King is likely to appears around the area. If you stay in the back, you can see where the Ghost King is and help your troops, you can beat him. Nomnom Duck Keep it occupied. On lower difficulties you can feed/kill it with a continuously supply of mice units, and on higher difficulties you have to use turtles for meatshields and rabbits for damage, while Paladog clears the random monsters in the back with lightning. Poisoning the Duck also helps. Copied Ghost Paladog ''' The only thing that can harm that mirror boss is the Real one (Paladog). The fastest way to deal with it is to keep it poisoned, while by another want dealing out additional damage and finishing blow. Don't forget to call a chain of your units as cover. As this boss is otherwise immortal, makes the level available for lategame farming! '''White skele dragon It damages troop and paladog with white flames,to beat it is use strong and powerful troops and thousands of weak troops if you worried about the food bar was not enough to deploy strong ones. Dark lord death You must use more strong and powerful troops to beat him and his minions,watch out of his scythe,because he has a instant kill your troops! If paladog don't dodge dark lord attacks,if his troops is killed by dark lord,paladog will be dead faster than other bosses,so keep the troops deployed. Poison Ivy The succubi herself is actually not able to kill your troops (or Paladog). Simply accumlate an awful lot of rabbits with a reasonable amount of penguins to be able to start the level, and you'll be fine. Category:Boss Descriptions Category:Characters